ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Nickelodeon started out as a studio before launching its own TV channel?
In reality, the kids television channel Nickelodeon started in 1979. But in this AU, imagine if Nick started out as a production studio in 1967, before launching its own channel in the late 1970s. List of changes * As a production studio, Nickelodeon would've been first known as Juvenile Entertainment Television (JET) (1967-1977), Pinwheel Productions (1977-1979) and Nickelodeon Productions (1979-present). **Nickelodeon, at first, would've only produced live-action shows, before it began to shift its focus onto animated shows. *Nickelodeon didn't get its own TV channel until 1977, formerly known as Pinwheel, and changed into Nickelodeon, two years later, in 1979. * Nickelodeon would've made its own cartoon shows in 1968. ** Nickelodeon Animation Studios would've been founded in 1980 under its original name Nickelodeon Cartoon Productions (1980-1989), Games Animation (1990-1996) ** SpongeBob SquarePants would instead be an adult animated sitcom named Possum Creek Stories and the characters would've been anthropomorphic animals instead of sea creatures (except for Mr. Krabs and Plankton). **Chris Savino would create a 2013 TV series The Calvin Cat Show. *** The Loud House would debuting as a recurring segment in The Calvin Cat Show, and becoming into its own show in 2016. **** In this AU, The Loud House would've have the Loud Siblings being genderbent (with the only exception of Lola). Also, Loki and Lenny (the counterparts to Lori and Leni in this AU version) are the main focus in most episodes. ** Nicktoons would later be mostly known for both its classic animated series such as Doug, Rugrats, etc. and its adult animated sitcoms with crude humor since 1991. ** Both Ren and Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life would've been fused into a single series. ** Patchy the Pirate and Potty from the SpongeBob SquarePants specials would've have their own animated series instead, which also includes live-action segments during before/middle/or after the cartoons. ** The first five seasons of The Fairly OddParents would've appeared as a recurring segment in Patchy the Pirate and Potty between 2001 and 2006 instead and later spun-off into a stand-alone show in 2008, two years after ending its run as a segment in Patchy the Pirate and Potty. It also would've ended after both Season 3 (or Season 7 in the real life; with the real-life's Season 8's "Meet the OddParents" being Season 3 finale in the AU) and the 2011 film A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (which would been an animated film and serving as the series finale) instead of ending in 2017. * Nickelodeon would've been having a late-night adult programming block named Toonight with original shows such as Ren and Stimpy, South Park, Beavis and Butt-Head, etc. Most of them would've also aired on reruns on Comedy Central, Spike/Paramount Network, Fox and Adult Swim. * Nickelodeon would've teamed up with the Walt Disney Company to air its films and shows, before Disney launched its very first TV network (Disney Channel) in 1983 and ended their partnership deal in 1997. * TBD * TBD Shows * (^) = Shows produced before the Nickelodeon channel launched * (@) = animated series * (!) = aired on NickAdult * (*) = Nick Jr./Nickelodeon preschool shows 1960s-1970s * TBD * Zoom the Rocket (@) (^) (1968-1989) - TBD * TBD 1980s * TBD * Danger Mouse (@) (1981-1992; with joint production with Cosgrove Hall Films) - * Puplings (@) (1982-1988) - TBD * The Magical World of Magnifi (@) (1983-1986) * TBD * Double Dare (1986-1990) * Count Duckula (@) (1988-1993; with joint production with Cosgrove Hall Films) - * TBD 1990s * The Monsters Clubhouse (@) (1990-1992) - TBD * Hip-Hop Hoppy (@) (1990-1991) - TBD * Doug - (@) (1991-1994; with joint production with Jumbo Pictures) - TBD * Ren and Stimpy (!) (@) (1991-present, with joint production with Spümco (1991-1992; 2003-2005) and Joe Murray Productions) - TBD * Rugrats/''All Grown Up!'' (@) (1991–2004; 2003–2008; 2020-present, with joint production with Klasky Csupo) - TBD * The George Liquor Show (!) (@) (1991-2005, with joint production with Spümco) - TBD * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime (@) (1991-1992; with joint production with Cosgrove Hall Films) - TBD * Beavis and Butt-Head (!) (@) (1993-1997; 2011) - TBD *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (@) (1994-1997, with joint production with Klasky Csupo) *''All That!'' (1995-2004) *''Little Bear'' (*) (@) (1995-2004; TBD) - TBD *''Hey Arnold!'' (@) (1996-2004) *''KaBlam!'' (@) (1996-2000) *''Blue's Clues ''(*) (@) (1996-2006) * * * * Daria (!) (@) (1997-present) - TBD * South Park (!) (@) (1997-present) - TBD * CatDog (@) (1998-2005) * * Possum Creek Stories (!) (@) (1999-present) - an animated sitcom about a city populated by antropomorphic animals. * Patchy the Pirate and Potty (@) (1999-present) - a sketch comedy series hosted by a unlucky pirate named Patchy and his pet parrot Potty trying to survive civilian life. 2000s *''Dora the Explorer'' (*) (@) (2000-2013) - TBD *''TBD'' *''Drawn Together'' (!) (@) (2004-2007) *''Catscratch'' (@) (2005-2007) *''The Secret Foxes'' (@) (2003-2019) - TBD * * * * * * *''The Modifyers'' (@) (2007-2013) - * *''Making Fiends'' (@) (2008-present) - *''The Fairly OddParents'' (@) (2008-2011) - a spin-off to Patchy the Pirate and Potty. * 2010s *''TBD'' *'' /The Calvin Cat Show'' (@) (2013-present) - *''Danger Mouse'' (@) (2015-present) - *''TBD'' *''The Loud House'' (@) (2016-present) - a spin-off to The Calvin Cat Show. *''TBD'' *''The Spookacular New Adventures of Duckula'' (@) (2017-present) - * Future * Terrytoons (@) Licensed shows * (^) = Shows produced before the Nickelodeon channel launched * (@) = animated series * (!) = aired on NickAdult * (*) = Preschool shows Licensed shows on Nickelodeon in ABC order. * TBD Movies 1990s * TBD (1995) * Hermit the Spy (1996; TBD) * Good Burger (1997) * The Rugrats Movie (1998; TBD) * 2000s * TBD (2000) * TBD (2001) * * The Possum Creek Movie (2004; TBD) 2010s * Rango (2012) Future Specials 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Future